powerpuffpediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Mojo League of Evil
Summary Part I In the first scene we see the Gangreen Gang, Mojo, and later Fuzzy inside a bar, sulking in their own defiant misery. They share with each other personal stories of how they were easily defeated by the Powerpuff Z. But it seems that all that consumed alcohol may have just given Mojo a brilliant idea. By forming team work together to defeat the Powerpuffgirls z once and for all which the other agree to work to each other. Meanwhile, back at the Tokyo Lab, Peach detects the monster villains nearby and the Professor and Ken prepare the girls for immediate action. But what we see instead are three normal junior high school girls lost in their hobbies. Kaoru blames Momoko and her habit of always reading manga. Momoko then turns off the sports channel that Kaoru was busy watching. Afterwards, Miyako tries to play “mother” and calm the two down, only to be told to shut up. Now with all the bickering going on, the girls attempt to transform. The Powerpuff Z spring into action, only to find that Mojo, Fuzzy, and the GGG have teamed up together. But they were easy defeated by Mojo and his team due to they are not having team work instead they arguing at one another. The PPGZ loses the battle, get sent to the moon by the Mojo Rocket, and the “Magnificent 7” are born! Part II Ken, Peach, and the Professor cannot believe their eyes. The girls have been defeated because of their lack of teamwork. Meanwhile, the Magnificent 7 are each seen celebrating their moment of triumph with a glass of alcohol. Anyway, the guys begin to later argue over who should be the rightful leader of their newfound group. Mojo suggests it should be him, since he’s the one who came up with the idea in the first place. Snake then argues that there’s no other leader they’ll follow other than their own Ace. Fuzzy then jumps into the conversation and states how he would fit the position better than the rest of these guys. Looks like the “Magnificent 7” is already falling apart. Changing scenes, the girls are up on the moon, sulking on their sudden loss until Bubbles gazes at the Earth and points out at how beautiful it looks from where they are. Then the other two begin to remember their lives back in Tokyo and how much they had fun together. There’s a bird’s eye view of their city, a scene of them in the lab with Ken and everybody, a shot of the three running from. So the three make up and rush back to Earth. Only this time they’re fully ready for the second round. However, it was a bit too easy since the Magnificent 7 were now bickering over who should be the proper leader of the group. All signs of teamwork were lost. The girls win, send the Magnificent 7 to the moon, and the seven are still seen arguing about who the leader should be. Characters Appearance Mojo jojo Gangreen Gang Fuzzy Lumpkins Momoko Akatsutsumi/Blossom Miyako Gotokuji/Bubbles Kaoru Matsubara/Buttercup Professor Utonium Ken Kitazawa Peach Navigation Category:Episode List Category:Anime Category:Season 1 Category:Powerpuffgirls z Category:Character Debut